


Care & Feeding Timestamp

by embroiderama



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes care of (and chastises) Steve in the wake of a medical emergency. This is a timestamp to Care and Feeding (The Stomach vs. Heart Remix).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care & Feeding Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care and Feeding (The Stomach vs. Heart Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189861) by [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama). 



They didn’t talk on the drive home; Steve sat in the passenger seat looking truculent while Danny stewed behind the wheel. They didn’t talk as they walked into the house, but Steve sat down on the couch and snagged Danny’s wrist before he could walk away.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, and that stopped Danny in his tracks as much as the grip on his arm.

Danny sat down next to Steve and turned to be able to look at him while they talked. “You oughtta be sorry,” he said. “You could’ve blown a gasket. For real. What the hell were you thinking?”

Steve made an annoyed face. “I—“

“I know what you were thinking. You were thinking, ‘I’m a big, tough Navy SEAL, and nothing can take me down. Not terrorists, not crackheads, and definitely not something ridiculous like high blood pressure.’ Moron.”

“I felt fine,” Steve countered. “And the pills made me feel like crap. I have a job to do. We have a job to do, and I can’t do it feeling like that.”

“Can you do it when you’re having a screaming headache and what looked like a panic attack at the same time?”

Steve closed his eyes, and Danny felt a glimmer of guilt but then he remembered that a) Steve’s doctor had diagnosed him with high blood pressure months ago, b) Steve had decided not to take the meds or go back for a checkup, and c) he hadn’t told Danny anything about the diagnosis or the pills or his boneheaded decision to take his chances. That decision had resulted in Steve freaking the fuck out aka having a hypertensive crisis in the middle of the office and earning himself an ambulance ride and a short stay in the hospital.

Steve sighed heavily, and when he opened his eyes Danny saw hurt and exhaustion in him that made his anger start to fizzle. “I’m sorry, Danno. I really am.”

Danny felt the last of his anger leave him, and he reached out to rub the back of Steve’s neck. “I know, babe.” Danny snuck his hand into Steve’s pocket and extracted his phone. “Hey,” he said, “this is your phone.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m aware of that.”

Danny pulled up the calendar app. “I set alarms so that you don’t forget to take your pills. And I put your follow-up appointment with the doctor in there too.”

“Of course you did.”

“And there wasn’t any way to put this in your calendar, but if the pills make you feel like crap again, you need to call the doctor. Or, hell, talk to me. Screw it, talk to me either way.”

“Okay. I promise, you hear me?”

“Do you hear me that losing you is not acceptable?”

Steve gave Danny a small smile then nodded. “Hey, I love you, too.”


End file.
